Crystal light
by Teru Hime
Summary: Natsume's dream is to destroy Pandora's box. It's later he realizes that he shouldn't have gotten involved. NxM Hiatus...
1. The meeting

**Crystal light**

Chapter 1: The meeting 

**Gakuen alice and Pandora's box do not belong to me.**

_"Many ages ago, when mages, witches, unicorns, humans and all sort of creatures lived together in harmony, a person named Persona did something unforgivable. He made something so evil and so powerful that made humans do everything to get a hold of it. And that was how the balance of the earth got destroyed. It was a battle fought over the almighty power that could create anything. There was great blood shed and everything seemed lost, but in the darkest time, something, or rather someone stepped forward and took a stand. He sealed the dark power away in a crystal stone, but to do so, he had to sacrifice the dearest and the only family he had left. It was all he could do to seal the power away with the cost of his life. Many people searched and tried to find the sealed power, but as always, their effort were only in vain. As the legend says, the sealed power will yet again break free and the world will face a time when only dark light can be seen. And as before, someone will take stand and the power will get destroyed forever. The end" A raven haired woman said as she closed the brown book. Her son and her daughter were looking at their mother as if they saw the light._

_"Then I will destroy Pandora's Box for good and bring peace to this land." Her son said as he smiled at the women beside him._

_"I will protect this Kingdome…"_

0-0

10 years later.

It was a beautiful day. A warm stiff breeze was blowing as the birds sang their morning song. It was so quiet and peaceful in the kingdom and everything seemed perfect until…

"OHJI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A servant cried his heart out as he folded his hands together as he screamed to the sky how bad he was doing his job.

"What's the matter?" A young handsome blond man said troubled as he looked at the crying man before him. The servant looked sadly up but hope filled his wet face as he saw who were in front of him

"NOGI-SAMA!" He shouted as he began shaking him by the shoulders. "Where's is the prince? You're his best friend, right? YOU know where he is hiding. Uwaaaaa! Please, Nogi-sama!"

Ruka Nogi, the prince best friend sweat-dropped. This had been the fifth time this week and it was only Tuesday. What a troublesome prince.

"Ehhhhh… I have no idea. I came to see him myself." He stated as he excused himself and walked away as his mind cursed. `Damn it Natsume. Where are you? `

And in the background, you could hear the faint voice of the poor servant who was probably going to lose his job. Another one on the list.

"NATSUME OHJI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

0-0

Ruka walked to a Sakura garden as Usagi, his rabbit jumped around him. He arrived beside a tree and up one of the branches, a young man of about seventeen with raven dark hair was sleeping with a manga on top of his head.

"Natsume!" Ruka said with a mild irritation tone as the boy jolted awake. "So this is where you were!"

He growled a bit as he gave out a big sigh. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?" He muttered as he removed the manga from his head to reveal a pair of annoyed crimson eyes. He knew what he was going to say. It was always the same.

"You wanted to destroy Pandora's Box, and THIS is what you do when you got lessons?" Ruka said as he pointed his finger at him and revived another growl from the lazy prince. "They will send you back to the Academy."

"Tch. Like I haven't heard that one before." He said as he jumped from the tree and straightened to his full height of 7 feet. "Is there anything more you want?"

"Yes. You have to get ready." Ruka said looking away as he felt the temperature rise. "You're going to meet you fiancée-"

"I am not going to marry that old hag." Natsume said and disappeared.

0-0

He was walking down a long brown corridor in the palace. There was lot of pictures of kings and queens from previous, but in the end there was the biggest of them all. It was not a king nor a queen but a normal man. But many wouldn't call him normal. He was Yukihira Izumi, the protector of Pandora's Box. And beside him was an auburn-haired, about sixteen-year old girl with two ponytails. She was very beautiful and her warm hazel eyes could heal a heart. He measured them with his crimson eyes as he let his hand touch the pendant in his hand. It was a crystal white stone that shone like a million stars.

"Where did you hide it?" Natsume questioned and looked at his fist.

But suddenly, the same crystal stone as in the picture fell down from the picture and into his palm.

`What the? ` He looked at the painting again and the stone weren't there anymore.

"Natsume." A voice said from behind as Natsume changed his expression to an emotionless one. "Don't-_pant-_disappear_-pant_-like_-pant_-that."

"Ruka." Natsume said with a bored tone as he put the stone in his pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Ruka said raising his head. "It's one hour to the ball. You have to get ready!"

That was right. There was a ball tonight. How could he forget that? Well, since it was Natsume Hyuuga it wasn't that difficult to forget something as a pointless ball his father forced him to go on.

"Can't just Seito go for me?"

"No!"

0-0

At the ball

As all of the people laughed and danced together, our favourite prince sat down in his chair not bothering about all those people who wanted to meet him. Why should he? Heck no. They just wanted something to brag about.

"Natsume-kun, you should ask one of the lovely ladies for a dance." A blond man said as he looked at the prince.

"Shut it, Narumi." Natsume muttered as he turned the page of the manga he was reading. It was better than doing nothing. Just then, the book was pulled out from his hands.

"Natsume, we're at a party now. I will take this." Narumi grinned at him.

"Just what the heck? Give that back!" he was far from pissed already. If that man wasn't one of his father close friend, he would burn him to aches.

The ball room went dark and a light caster went crazy over the floor as it stopped at the gigantic double door

"Everyone, Miss Shoda Sumire has arrived!"

The big ball door opened and a girl with green short hair and a silky green grown appeared.

"Ahahaha!" Sumire laughed with her hand over her mouth as she stepped in to the ball room. All the boys began drooling (Except Natsume and Ruka) as they saw the beautiful girl appear. "Hello minna-san. Prince Natsume's bride has come!"

"NATSUME-KUN, I, SUMIRE LOVE YOU!"

As Natsume's eyes widened and gave Narumi a death glare, he tried to sink deeper down in his chair trying to be invisible. Right now, it was either run or get tortured by the most horrible creature imaginable to every good looking guy, no, it wasn't a fan girl… It was Deranged crazy fan girl! And here she was: The president of Natsume Hyuuga fan club. She had the cat-dog alice which gives her significantly hearing and tracking capabilities. She could know exactly where he was every minute and THIS girl had been decided to be his fiancée! Living hell I tell you!

If it wasn't for Narumi's Phermontal Inclination, Natsume would be gone before the ball started. He didn't want to meet his so called "bride" in the first place, but one thing he hadn't imagine was of all the persons in the world, his father had to choose her. All the girls that tried to get close to him were after the throne.

"Damn you Old man" He cursed as he saw that Sumire spotted him. She exclaimed as she ran slow-motion toward his screaming "Natsume-kun, I love you" over and over again.

He looked at the crystal stone in his hand. `Damn it! ` He cursed.

`Master! Why… Why? ` A soft voice suddenly said in his head. `Why?"

Right then, the crystal stone Natsume held, started to glow. The music stopped and everyone glanced at the mystical light. And out of the light a girl appeared. Her auburn hair was in two ponytails, and her eyes were closed. She was 6 meters away from the prince, and suddenly she began running towards him. She took her hands on his shoulders and shouted into his face with her eyes still closed.

"Why? Why did you seal me?" Tears began to flow from her closed eyes. "You said we would be together forever. You big fat liar!"

Natsume was stunned. He wasn't used that a girl would shout at him. Not that way. He didn't say anything. And that made the girl very angry.

"Answer me!"

**Well, what do you think?**

**This is my first fanfiction and I really want to know what you think of the idea^^ (Positive or negative) Be gentle  
**

**Thank you for reading, and please review and thanks for those who reviewed.**

**Bye bye**

***Teru***


	2. The girl frozen in time

Chapter 2: The girl frozen in time

**Gakuen alice and Pandora's box do not belong to me.**

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" Natsume said and pushed the girl making her fall backwards. She opened her eyes and gave him a death glare.

"You bastard…" Her eyes widen and it looked like she had seen a ghost. There become a big silent. She looked at him and then looked around her. Than she glared at him again, but this time, a little different.

"Who are you?" She said as she gave him a confused look.

"That's my line, idiot." He answered.

"What did you call me? I'm not an idiot, idiot! And my name is Mikan! M-I-K-A-N! Be sure to remember it!" She shouted.

"How dare you call my son an idiot?" She turned around to se Natsume's father standing up from his chair.

"Shut up you ugly old man!"

"…"

Everybody gaped at what she said. Hello, calling the king "ugly old man." And not his name and not even king, then you really has a death wish. It looked like the king was about to explode. He was red as a tomato. Her gaze moved away from him when she saw a little stuffed bear cleaning the floor.

She ran toward him and stared at him, completely ignoring the king's look.

"Where are the wires that connect it to a remote control?" Mikan said and began patting his head. "It's amazing! It's like it's alive! KAWAII!" She smiled and hugged him. "Little cubby-bear! What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Miss, I don't think that is a good idea." Ruka said with a nervous tone as he took a few steps back.

"It's just a bear, isn't it? What damage can he d-" She wasn't able to say another word before she went flying straight to the wall.

"Ruka, it's too late now you know." Natsume muttered. "Oi~ Polkadots! You have made a new enemy."

She fell on the floor, but his words were still bothering her. `Polkadots? Why is he calling me that? Wait a minute… Don't I… ` And then she realized what he meant. Mikan turned bright red. `He saw my underwear? `

She began running toward him. "YOU HENTAI!" she shouted, then slapped him hard across the cheek. The hand mark on his face was glowing red. Her aura changed and she gritted her teeth and looked at him in a glare. She tried to control her anger as she asked him a question.

Where is he?" Mikan said and looked up to the ceiling holding down her fist. "Where is Yukihira?"

"Who?" Natsume responded.

"Don't joke in front of my face. You might get hurt- "

_Baka, baka, baka, baka._

0-0

The sun rose harmoniously beyond the horizon, its rays shining expectantly. From the inside the room a little girl was sleeping quietly, and a raven haired girl with short hair was watching the auburn haired ones. The door opened and a blond man came in.

"Imai, has she woken up?" he said.

"You really are blond Ruka. Can't you tell by looking?" Hotaru Imai said giving him and "Idiot" look.

"But even so… Using your Baka gun is going too far!"

"She disturbed me while I was eating crab. Of course I shoot her." Hotaru said with an irritation look.

`sigh. I don't think that is the reason… ` Ruka sighed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" said a voice from the bed.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at the girl in the bed that slowly opened her eyes reliving a pair of hazel orbs. She shoot them a glare. Ruka was just about to say something when Hotaru suddenly said something far from the subject.

"You owe me 2600 rabbits."

Mikan looked at her confused.

"Why?" Mikan said.

"Imai." Ruka said trying to stop Hotaru from answering. But of course, Hotaru Imai is Hotaru Imai. Nothing could stop her when it was about money.

"400 for the bullets I used, 1000 because I saved you, 1000 because you made me go through all the trouble and 50 for each question." She said and looked at her in an evil gaze. "And now 50 more because you purchased another question."

"What?" Mikan shouted. "Why do I have to pay? I just asked you a question! Hotaru, you meany!"

Silence filled the room as Hotaru and Ruka froze. Hotaru looked at her with her same expression and thought for a while before she spoke up.

"How do you know my name?" They hadn't introduced themselves to her yet she knew her name.

"Tehe… 50 for each question." Mikan said with a sly smile on her face as her eyes widened as she met the baka gun head on.

Baka, baka, baka, baka!

"Fine!" Mikan shouted as she cried out. "I met you when I made that time stone, remember? You helped me to get home!"

Hotaru aura changed and looked at her in an angry way. Her mind remembered a clumsy, useless, dense, idiot, annoying, stubborn ten year old girl who destroyed her whole lab by touching one button.

"You where the one that destroyed all my machines that time and came into my dream's every single night, even trough you weren't there?"

"Yes that's me!" She said with a big happy smile. But then she realized what she had answered. "Hotaru, do you know how lovely you are and how much I love you?" Mikan said as she tried to cheer her up, but Hotaru seemed to be in big thoughts. She looked up and looked Mikan straight into the eyes.

"Mikan Sakura, right? That's your name…" She said. "You are the protector of Pandora's box. You where the one that was sealed." Mikan widen her eyes and looked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dense here." Hotaru stated. "You have to get out before-"

Suddenly the door opened up.

"Natsume…" Ruka said as he saw his best friend shocked eyes.

"You know where Pandora's Box is?" Natsume said. "SAY WHERE IT IS, NOW!"

**AN: Well, chapter 2 of Crystal Light is out.  
**

**Please review and thank you for reading :D**

**To all those who reviewed last chapter, Thank you so much!**


	3. The escape

Crystal Light

Chapter 3: **The escape **

Gakuen alice and Pandora's box do not belong to me

"Hyuuga…" Mikan muttered. She knew he had to be a Hyuuga. He had the same burning crimson eyes, the same raven black hair as all the others. Just like _him. _If look could kill, Natsume would be dead by now. She wanted to kill him but in the same time, she just wanted to run away. She was scared stiff. She just couldn't forget _that _moment. The moment when he destroyed her life.

Mikan stood up trembling and walked to the window and glanced out. She didn't want remember that, but as always, the memory flashed into her mind.

"Why aren't you dead?" The girl said straight with her voice trembling. She glanced back at him; fear could be seen in her eyes. "Why are you still alive?

Natsume was taken aback by the question but acted as he wasn't. He just raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Natsume asked coldly, who wouldn't if a person clamed you were dead?

"I hate you…" the girl said quietly, not answering his question. "I wish you died!"

Tears came out from her hazel orbs and without further ado; she jumped out of the window breaking the glass. She flew down and landed softly on her feet even trough it was 60 feet down and began running outwards.

Natsume's crimson eyes darkened and the temperature began to rise. _You're not escaping. _He snapped his fingers and out of the blue a shadow lurked in the corner of the room.

"You know what to do." And in the blink of an eye, it vanished.

0-0

"Damn it!" Mikan cursed under her breath. It wasn't going the way she planned. The alarm had gone berserk and the guards kept coming in from every angel. Unfortunately for her, they were all well trained and if this continued any longer, she would collapse. She ran at top speed, not having any idea where to go, but the thought of finding her master kept her going.

"Master?" A warm smile flashed into her mind and she could se a man reaching his hand to her but when she touched it, he shoved her hand away, and now she was she risking her life just to find him. The one who betrayed her, the one who abounded her, the one who sealed her!

Lost in thoughts, she didn't even feel the presents of the person who were beside her.

"Wait right there, miss." The voice said right beside her and made her snap out of her thoughts. She turned her head and to her surprise, a person was there, and what surprised her most was that the person could keep up with her. Mikan jumped to the right and stopped on her marks, looking at the shape. It was a man around 21 years. He had blue-dark hair and a star under his eye.

"Yo" He said cheerfully as he did a salute. "Could you please surrender and come with me so that no one got to get hurt?"

But in reply he just got a rock thrown at him but instead of getting hit he lend to the left and it went right past him.

"Something tells me it has to be the hard way." He said letting out a sigh, rubbing his hand against the back of his head and suddenly, he leapt forward.

She moved to the side before he could hit her then used her right leg to kick him on the back but then again, he blocked it with his left hand and threw her against a tree.

Mikan stood up again and raised her hand in the air and mumbled something to herself then putted it down. She changed her stance to a fighting stance, then as fast as lightening, she ran forward.

They continued fighting for about 10 minutes before Tsubasa broke the silent.

"Not bad, not at all." He said smiling and jumped away from her to get a little break. She was better then he thought. He was panting like he had lost his breath but Mikan stood there breathing normally. Then he saw a strange movement.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he bit his lip.

Mikan, who were not listening to him, were whispering something that sounded like a spell. "Deus vento."( God of the wind) Her hands started to glow and a strong gust of wind came toward him.

"What the?" The gust came so fast that before he could react, he found himself several feet up in the air and flew as greased lightening and hit the ground so hard that the fall formed a little crater.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "You can use magic?"

He was almost frightened. As far as he knew, there were only a few people who could use magic and he had seen all of them in pictures but why hadn't he seen her before? Even those who died thousands of years ago where still in the files and he had even memorised every one of them and here, there was a girl who where standing right in front of him who he had never seen before. Or so he thought…

Mikan watched him struggling to get back on his feet but as expected, he fell straight down.

"Give up" she said. "If you push yourself any more now you will get brushes." The girl explained as she was the smartest girl in the world.

"As if there aren't any on me now! " The man screamed out to her pointing his finger at her. ´Little more, just a little. `

"Who are you?" He asked, starting his countdown.

5..

"I'm disappointed, _Tsubasa_." The girl said smiling a sad smile. _She knew his name!_

4…

"You don't recognize me."

3…

"You're memorised all of the magicians and you don't even recognize me."

2…

"Well it doesn't matter anymore."

1…

"Let me just finish you right now. Don't worry. I promise that it won't hurt."

0.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Look."

He pointed his finger up to the sky, the sun was shining and right now, their shadows reached each other.

And of course, she didn't get what he meant. She just observed him in silent. She was about to run forward but something unexpected happened. She couldn't move.

"What the?" she said under her breath and looked the man full in the face.

"What is the matter?" he asked smirking. "Unable to move?"

Mikan gave him a death glare as she tried move but her effort came to nothing.

"Let me explain." He said and walked closer and surprisingly, Mikan did so to. (she was the only one surprised) 

"I am a shadow user. Whenever my shadow touches you or our shadows collide, I will be able to make you do the exact same thing as I do whenever I want. Understand?"

She nodded and they walked up to each other and stopped when they where half a meter from each other. Tsubasa couldn't see her eyes because she had bent her head down. She was humiliated. He sighed and patted her head.

_´An opening! _`

She was about to shuffle out from his shadow grip but his sentence stopped her.

"Better luck next time kid. Cheer up!"

"Yukihira-sama…" (her master) she said as she lifted her head smiling. "He said those words long ago."

"Yukihira? Could it be that you are-"he wasn't able to fulfil his sentence before they were surrounded by the guards.

"Took you long enough!" Tsubasa growled at them.

"We are sorry Tsubasa, but somehow, we couldn't get here." One of the guards said.

"There was some kind of a barrier around you, so every time we touched it we were blown away like leafs." Another guard said.

Tsubasa looked down at the auburn-haired girl and sighed, again.

"Fine! Take her to the prince, but if you hurt her…" Tsubasa said threatening to them and they all answered with a big "Yes sir! Won't happen sir!"

Tsubasa hit Mikan on her neck making her pass out, but something was so deadly wrong with her. She didn't even protest. She just looked at the shadow in the tree that vanished. The moment he said "Take her to the prince" she was suppose to be frightened, but she…

She smiled.

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 3:D Please review and thank you for reading**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed=D**

**Bye bye**

***Teru***


	4. The surprise

Crystal Light

Chapter 4:

Gakuen alice and Pandora's box do not belong to me

0-0

Luna stood on the edge of the branch, watching the auburn haired girl's every move. She was taken aback when her green eyes met her hazel ones. Her gaze was giving Luna goosebumps but then the shivers disappeared when the person she believed his name was Tsubasa hit her on the neck. She took out something from her bag that looked like a black ball but when she pushed a white button, it opened itself and a black person with yellow eyes appeared. His black hair was in a total mess but that was mostly what you could see of him, except his yellow dark eyes that were shining up his face. It was like looking at a demon.

"Are you sure?" the dark person said from her hand.

"Yes, My Lord." Luna answered proudly. "Mikan Sakura, age 16, auburn hair, hazel eyes. There is no doubt. It is her in the flesh."

"Good" The man smiled slyly as his eyes shone with pleasure. "Finally, after all these years of waiting, she finally appeared."

"Her magic is as good as usual. It won't be easy to catch her."

"Don't worry." He grinned. "Reo and Chiaki will be there."

`What? ´ She wanted to scream. ´of all people, why them? ´

Reo and Chiaki were also a part of the AMO. Anti Magic Organization, but they were also the two persons that annoyed the hell out of her. Especially Reo. Oh, so much she wanted to end his life… He had teased her since she could barely walk and called her all sorts of humiliating names like: ***** and ****.

"Is there a problem?" The demon like person questioned with a harsh tone.

"N-no." she stammered as she punched the three trunk lightly not to make him annoyed because she knew how he was when he was. Not what you call a good scene.

"And Luna-"

"Yes."

"Good work."

"Thank you, My Lord." Luna said blushing as she poked her cheek with her finger. "But there is one more thing."

"I'm all ears."

"The girl saw me. That is a p-" But he cut her off.

"It's not a problem at all." The man said and smirked. "I think she is happy about it. Now, inform the rest. "

"Yes."

"And if you have time before they come. Kill the prince" And then he disappeared. Luna clenched her fist as blood ran down from her hand.

"Tehe~ This will be fun." She laughed.

0-0

The moon was shining outside the window as the raven haired boy watched the auburn haired girl on the big board that was floating in the air as a smirk was planted on his face. He had her. The key to all off the missing peaces in the war, and most importantly, the key to finding Pandora's Box. She was chained by her arms and feet with metal made of unicorn horn, making it unbreakable. Even for her. She had slept since Tsubasa hit her but she still had that little grin on her face.

"Natsume, this is NOT a good idea and you know it." His bodyguard, Tsubasa muttered at him as he crossed his arms "That girl could kill all of us in the blink of an eye."

He shuddered as he recalled the wind daggers and the wind barrier that had blown all the guards away. There was no doubts, that girl was the devil's right hand.

"She can use magic right?" Natsume said still looking at Mikan. Tsubasa nodded.

"That is not all… There is more-" Tsubasa said as he felt shivers up his spine. His face darkened and it seemed like his soul had left his body "She is… She is friend with Imai-san." (Background: Lightening)

Natsume rolled his eyes, slapped his hand against his forehead and looked at him with a what-kind-of-an-idiot-are-you-I'm-not-scared-of-her look. And that was the biggest mistake he could do in that moment. He let his guard down.

A wind dagger was placed on his throat. He could feel cold sweat rolling down from his forehead as he turned his head slowly around.

"You're up." He muttered as he saw those familiar hazel orbs.

The girl let out a sigh. "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"I just want you to tell me where the box is. That's all" he said and looked at her with a bored face.

"I would rather die." She growled at him as the dagger pressed itself closer into his throat. "Give me one reason not to kill you right now."

A smirk formed his face. "Simple."

"Hn?"

"Do you think you can bare the burden? Can you really dirt your hands? I don't think so."

Tsubasa hissed and looked at him with a death glare. He gazed at the helpless girl but then again, he saw that familiar smile she had when he had captured her. The dagger vanished from Natsume's throat.

" You're right, Hyuuga. I cannot kill a person but…" The girl giggled. "She can."

The girl giggled more as her eyes shone with happiness. She opened her palm and pointed her finger to the tree outside. Tsubasa lifted his head to the big window beside them and he could se a shadow lurking on the top of the green tree. His face stiffened and he breathed out a cursed.

"Natsume! Get out of here!" Tsubasa ordered but Nastume just shoot him a confused glare.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said stubbornly as he watched the giggling girl.

"You should listen to him, Hyuuga. In about 5 seconds, this room will be what you call destroyed." The girl paused a bit and looked at him with evil eyes. "One… Zero"

A loud "BANG" was heard as the ground started shaking, the window broke and a fire was lit. Tsubasa ran toward the prince and covered him before the window glass hit him. He groaned in pain as he felt the glass go inside his body like swords cutting through the victim. His back was covered in blood as he lifted his head to the window and saw a girl standing there smiling a bright smile. She had a black uniform that had a white ribbon at the chest. She lifted her hand and trough her slender fingers, a dark light was lit at the end of them.

"Good night." She said and the dark light shoot toward them like daggers of darkness. Tsubasa jumped up carrying the raven haired boy who where shouting thing like: "What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

He landed 20 feet away, but he pushed Natsume 7 meters away as a new team of daggers came rushing toward them. But to his surprise, they shifted direction and aimed for Natsume's heart.

0-0

A blond man walked irritated as he followed the raven haired girl down the corridor. "You won't find her. I'm sure she's already gone."

"I don't care!" Hotaru muttered at him as she crossed her hands. "That girl owes me 2650 rabbits Ruka, and I won't let her just disappear like last time." She stated as she held her baka gun in her hand, thirsty to hit someone.

"Now listen up." Hotaru said with a matter-of-fact tone as she turned around facing him, pointing the gun at him making him shiver.

"Natsume wouldn't let her escape so easily. He even sent Tsubasa after her. If we find him, we find her. And you Ruka, is his best friend." She loaded the baka gun. "Now, where are they?"

0-0

"This is so boring." The girl frowned and touched her dark green hair. "Stand up, please."

"You idiot!" Natsume said shocked as he removed the limb body away from his. "I can protect myself. I don't need a bodyguard." The dark daggers disappeared and Tsubasa started to lose blood faster.

"I saved you!" Tsubasa growled in frustration as he coughed up blood. "You and your damn pride!"

"Hey! How dare you?" Natsume growled back at him.

"You should be grateful!"

"To bad I'm not!" and their argument started. In the background you could hear the dark green haired girl shout: "Hey, hey HEY! I'm still here! Don't ignore me!"

Back to Natsume and Tsubasa. After a little while Tsubasa finally blacked out leaving Natsume to defend him and Tsubasa's limb body.

"Who are you?" Natsume questioned as the dark-green haired girl laughed and shoot him a don't-you-know look.

"Luna Koizumi." She said happily with a smirk on her face. She floated down and landed on her feet and walked toward him. "I have been sent to get the girl and if I had time, I could kill you."

Natsume lit fireballs in his hand and threw them at her. Sighing, Luna dodged every one of them as she continued walking slowly toward him with a big grin on her face.

"Geez, give it a rest boy." As fast as light, she lifted him up from the ground by his neck and stared at him with thirst to kill him. `She is fast? ´

"Ready to die, Ouji-sama? Any last wish?" She said in a mocking tone.

Just then, the door flew open reviling a raven haired girl. She entered the room while dragging her Baka Bazoka with her. She started shooting and amazingly hit Luna in her head making her crash in the wall.

"That was easy." She uttered as she rested the bazooka at her shoulder. She gazed over the scene and her violent eyes met Mikan. She looked over to where Natsume stood and she could see a corpse lying covered with blood.

"Tsubasa." She said and walked to him and opened her bag and found a purple stone. She placed the stone on him and it started to glow. Slowly, his wounds were healed.

"How much trouble are you going to get me through, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked as she stood up.

"That depends on how much I want you to." He looked at Mikan who where struggling to get free and he couldn't help but wonder why she had that worried-panicked expression on her face.

"Who was that?" she asked as she loaded her Baka Bazooka. She gained Natsume's attention again and ignored Mikan.

"She called herself Luna Koizumi." He paused and sat down next to Tsubasa. "Is he going to be fine?" He asked referring to Tsubasa.

"Don't worry." She said and opened her palm. "I'll transport him to the hospital." And so she did. A yellow light surrounded him and he disappeared into the light.

Hotaru pointed the gun at him. "Let her go."

Natsume sighed. "No."

"Let me say this one more time: let her g-" but she was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from above.

"HOTARU!" Mikan screamed. "Hashitte!" (Run)

Well, it was too late to run now. The door where Hotaru had entered closed. Whatever was coming, it would be bad.

Dust clouds settled slowly and two shadows were visible.

"Geez" an orange haired man said as he held his hand over his mouth. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

`Just what the? ´

"You never learn, Reo. I told you to close your eyes, didn't I?" a blue haired man said with a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Chiaki." He growled as he cleared his throat. "Now Mi Mi-chan, where are you? Aw, can't wait to see her." His purple eyes met crimson. "Ah, the prince is here…"

"THE PRINCE? Chiaki," He said scared as he hit him softly with his elbow. "we got a problem. A really big one to…"

"Reo?" Natsume uttered as he looked at one of his "guards". "You are a traitor?"

"Yes, he is" a girly voice said. Luna limped toward them.

"Luna, you're here."

"Of course I am." She growled. "And he would be dead if that little inventor hadn't shown up"

Reo looked at her face as he saw a red glowing print. "What is that?"

The girl blushed and looked away. "Don't tell me you were hit by the infamous Baka gun, or is it the bazooka? Well, is don't matter. Both of them hurt like hell-"

"Shut up!" She screamed as she uttered a spell making her hands glow. "You know I can use dark matter. One more word from you my hands might touch you."

"Chotto, don't take your anger over me, girl!"

"Urusai, urusai, urusai!" She leapt forward aiming at Hotaru.

"Luna! You're not allowed to kill her! Aim at the prince!" Chiaki growled.

"Shut up!"

Just when she was about to hit her, Natsume teleported her away.

"Like I will allow that you to touch her. It would be boring without her, right?" He said as he gave her a hard punch, but she was able to dodge it.

"Out of my way, Ouji. Bring her back." She demanded as she kicked him but he stood still like a rock. She quickly reached the knife she had in her leg-pocket and threw it at him. As fast as light, he stepped aside using the flee spell and picked up one of the shards of the window and used his own energy to make a flame around it and threw it at her. She whined in pain as she pulled the shard out of her body.

"Play time is over, kid." She growled as she summoned demons of dark matter. Giving a nod to Reo and Chiaki, she leapt forward.

The creatures appeared around her. Natsume gasped. They were nothing like demons at all. Or so he thought. If he survived this, he promised himself to burn the person who wrote the book about dark creatures. Obviously, he had described the demon kind a bit wrong. These demons had glowing bloody crimson eyes, half hidden behind their dark shaggy hair. They had teeth like fangs and they were dark as black. And on top of all, they were enormous.

"Damn it!" Natsume cursed as he saw the demons dashing toward him with a thirsty look of killing him. He summoned more than a thousand fireballs around his palm and he threw half of it at them. Most of them burned back to hell, but new ones kept on coming. He shoot the rest at them but this time, one of the dark demons looked like he was doing some kind of spell. Suddenly, all the fireballs shifted direction and they only hit him.

"God damn it!" He said in one breath. The demons ran their heels of. Was this the end? Was he going to die like this? No. He still had something to do. He had to save _**that**_ girl before he could rest peacefully. He couldn't give up now. He knew that _**she **_would never do it. He changed his stance to a fighting stance and closed his eyes and felt his magic flow inside of him. He opened his eyes and his body began to shone lightly. He opened his hands and they turned into fire. He knew it was impossible to survive this but he had to try. It was insane. But when the demons came, a strong wind surrounded Natsume and all of the demons who touched him lost their body part they had used making all of them covered in black blood.

`What the?´

"No way?" Luna gasped in terror as her demons were cut to death. Chiaki stepped forward and started to shake her by her shoulders.

"Make them disappear now!" He demanded but the girl didn't hear him. She felt pain take over her body and she felt weaker by every demon that died. "Stop it! You're killing her."

In a blink of an eye, all the demons disappeared and a girl floated down. The wind barrier around Natsume vanished and his red eyes met a pair of hazel.

`Mikan! ´ the girl turned around and faced Chiaki and Luna. She raised her hand and opened her palm and a windball was visible.

Reo stepped forward. "Why? Why are you helping him?" He asked.

"That got nothing to do with you, Reo." Mikan replied as she gave him cold eyes.

"He is the one who betrayed you." He stated but Mikan just shook her head.

"No." She paused. "It isn't him. This is only a copy of his soul. Half of it to be exact."

"Mikan, he is the same person!" Reo wailed at the top of his lungs. "Don't fall into his trap."

Natsume looked at the girl in front of him and kept on wondering who that "person" was.

"I thought you hated them." Continued Reo.

"That's right, I do. Now go."

"But-"

"Go-" She gave him and serious glare. "-or die. You can choose."

"You who can't even kill a fly."

"Don't underestimate me" she uttered as she lifted her brows. "You know I have done it before. What different will it make if three more goes? At least, I will do the world a favour."

"You bitch." Chiaki growled as he tightened his grip around the unconscious Luna. Of course they weren't leaving without her. Persona would kill them.

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you." Mikan grinned. "If you don't have a death wish."

"Let's go." Reo muttered as he turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Reo removed the earring on his left ear as his voice turned bass.

"Transport us. Luna is hurt, right? Don't you want to save her?"

As he lost himself in hypnoses, he gave a slight nod and a light surrounded them. As their body parts turned to dust Reo gave Mikan a glare.

Reo looked her full in the face. "Don't think you've won that easily."

"I know."

**Thank you for reading and do not forget… Review! The more reviews, the faster update;)**

**The ones who reviewed chapter 3**: Akatsuki Utaou, Mitsukiangel, lightangle93

"**Tusen Takk!" Like we say it in Norwegian and means Thank you, and thank you for supporting me everyone, it means a lot to me :D  
**


End file.
